For the Honor of Greyskull: The Inheritance Chapters 18 through 20
by Sherafan214
Summary: Anika, Daughter of Adora and Seahawk, is on a mission to find her missing or possibly dead mother. During this time she discovers family secrets that will eventually be her secret too. Note: Thank you Mattel and Filmation for creating wonderful characters. The characters Anika, AJ, Jarrod, Amanda, Layla, Pretty Kitty, Quill are mine. Thank you and enjoy.


Chapter 18

"Hi Mom." Anika said.

"Anika!, My Anika." She-Ra said with tears and pulled her daughter to her.

Anika had tears in her eyes and love in her heart. It felt so good for her to feel her Mom's hug again.

"You idiots! How could you not tell it wasn't me! Hordak is not going to be happy!"

"Uh oh, I think Scorpia is awake. I guess I didn't knock her out hard enough." Anika said.

"And those troopers are coming fast." She-Ra said.

Anika lift her sword. "FOR THE HONOR OF ETHERIA!"

Flames started the rise and swirl around her. She could feel her body changing.

"I AM CASTEEL!"

"We have a lot to catch up on young lady, but now we need to get past these troopers." She-Ra said.

The troopers came running in with Scorpia. Anika was in a battle stance with her shield out and her sword pointed. She-Ra was primed and ready.

"She-Ra! And who is the She-Ra Junior?" Scorpia asked angrily.

"The name is Casteel. Please to meet you." Casteel said with a smirk.

"When I am done with you, you will wish you hadn't met me. I will take joy in wiping that smirk off your face." Scorpia said.

"Bring it." Casteel said straight faced.

Scorpia took a swing at Casteel with her tail. Casteel blocked the tail with her shield and then moved forward with sword pointed. She-Ra moved forward and went towards the troopers and they started running towards her. She punched the first one, pushing him into the rest. She dusted herself off after the troopers landed into a wall.

Casteel was dodging Scorpia's moves. When Scorpia charge her again, Casteel moved and grabbed her tail. Casteel swung the scorpion lady around and around, finally letting go and Scorpia landed in Adora's cell. Casteel hurried up and locked the door.

"Sorry Scorpia, got to go. He-Man needs us, but it was nice to meet you finally." Casteel said.

"Where is He-Man at?" She-Ra asked.

"Throne room. He said he would keep Weaver and Hordak busy."

"We need to move." She-Ra said.

The two made their way to the Throne room. They could hear blasts coming from the Throne Room.

"Oh it sounds like Uncle Adam is keeping them entertained. I hope he isn't hurt." Casteel said.

"Oh knowing your Uncle, he probably has it handled, but let's go help." She-Ra said.

"After you Mom."

"Oh I think we should go in together." She-Ra replied.

"Gotcha. Ready. One. Two. Three."

She-Ra and Casteel kicked the doors down and the blasts stopped. He-Man was hiding between the pillars of the Throne Room. Shadow Weaver and Hordak were ready to attack.

"It's She-Ra!" Weaver exclaimed.

"And let me introduce myself, I am Casteel. Friend to the Royal Family. Defender of the Etherians." Casteel said with a bow.

"Whoever you are, you won't be around for much longer." Hordak said.

"Your reign of torture and slavery is over. As we speak, Princess Adora is reuniting with her Family." Casteel said.

"What! How?" Hordak said.

"I let her out with the help of her daughter." Casteel said defiantly.

"No! No! This isn't happening!" Hordak yelled.

Mantanna came out of the shadow with his eyes out and ready to stun the heroes. Casteel turned around and saw him. She charged after him, flipped over him and when she came down she swept her leg underneath his and knocked him down and out cold.

Hordak changed his arm back to a blaster and shot towards Casteel. She used her shield to protect her from the hit. He-Man moved in front of her as Hordak was blasting away to bounce the beams off his sword.

"Will you stand still. It is making it hard to kill you when you are moving around!" Hordak yelled.

Shadow Weaver popped up next to She-Ra. Casteel watched in horror. Weaver tried casting a spell but the spell would not take. The Sword of Protection glowed, protecting She-Ra from whatever Shadow Weaver casted.

"What?! How?" Weaver said in shock.

"The Power of Greyskull protects me." She-Ra said defiantly.

"Oh you will pay for this." Weaver said.

"Well not today. It is time for us to go." She-Ra said backing up towards the door.

"He-Man get behind me. My shield will protect us." Casteel said.

He-Man got behind her and the shield. The blasts kept on coming.

"Damn, I wish this shield was a big bigger." Anika said.

The shield grew bigger.

"Well that's new." Casteel said to He-Man.

"And handy." He-Man said as he huddled near Casteel.

A group of Horde Troopers came in. They moved towards He-Man and Casteel. She-Ra moved in to help protect them. The blasts stopped and one of the Troopers grabbed the shield and hit Casteel in the fact. She fall backwards. She shook the hit off but there was a cut on her mouth and blood was trickling down. Casteel got up and could feel the adrenaline pumping through her body. She drew her sword and moved forward. Casteel used her sword to knock out a Trooper, then her sword to destroy another one. She then ran forward and flipped over a third Trooper, landing in a crouched position, swept her leg under the trooper. As he fell Casteel used her sword to strike the helmet and expose the wiring. She turned her attention on Hordak. She made her way towards him and all she could feel is rage. She wanted to end all the destruction and hurt that he had caused.

Casteel felt a hand grab her. She turned to see She-Ra standing behind her and she pulled back.

"No Casteel. This is not the time. Adora is free and it is time to go." She-Ra said.

"He needs to pay." Casteel said quietly.

Hordak laughed, "Your morals get the best of you She-Ra. Your young friend has a rage in her that I like. Let her complete her desires. Let's see if the young warrior can go against the Mighty Hordak."

"Casteel, let's go. He is not worth it." She-Ra said.

"I will hunt you down She-Ra and He-Man. You, too, young one. You will not be able to hide from me. Even on Eternia. The console that He-Man was hiding behind is a key to open a portal that will allow my whole Armada to enter. Once it is fully operational I will be able to open a large gate for us to enter. Of course I programmed the first stop to Eternia."

He-Man, She-Ra, and Casteel looked at each other in horror. Casteel removed her shield off her arm and tossed it towards the console. It hit and did damage to it, but not destroying.

Hordak enraged, "You will pay for that. Mantanna, take care of them."

"Yes mighty one." Mantanna's eyes popped out to use his stun ray.

She-Ra blocked the hit with her sword when she moved in front of Casteel.

"I think it is time for us to leave." She said.

The group took off running and Casteel grabbed the shield as she ran past the console.

"Sorry for break your toys, Hordak." Casteel said.

Hordak, in a fit of rage, changed his arm to a blaster and tried to hit Casteel and missed.

The trio ran through the opening that He-Man and Casteel came through. They could hear troopers running from behind. He-Man walked to a wall and hit it causing rubble to fall on floor and block the way behind them.

"That should slow the troopers down." He-Man said.

"Cat and Wolf should be waiting for us." Casteel said.

"I know you mean Battle Cat, but who is Wolf?" She-Ran said.

"It's Layla my Eternian Wolf in her normal form, but right now she is known as War Wolf." Casteel said.

"I can't wait to meet her." She-Ra said with a smile.

They ran to the end of the access cooridor. When they got to the end, Casteel whistled for War Wolf and Battle Cat.

"Mom, meet War Wolf. Wolf meet Mom." Casteel said quickly.

War Wolf bowed and showed respect. He-man mounted Battle Cat and She-Ra was about to get on.

"Mom get on Wolf, I will sit behind you. I can mount my shield on my back and it will protect us and Wolf is fast." Casteel said.

"If you-" She-Ra said and stopped as she heard a horse whinny and she looked up.

"Swifty!" She-Ra said.

Swift Wind landed near them. She-Ra ran and put her arms around him.

"Hello old friend." Swift Wind said.

"How are you still alive after all these years?" She-Ra asked.

"The Power of Greyskull's magic." Casteel said coming up from behind.

"Guys as much as I love a reunion, we need to move. Those troopers are getting loose." He-Man said.

"Yes let's go Brother. I want to have time with my family." She-Ra said with a smile.

"Off to Madame Razz's we go." Casteel said and mounted Wolf. "but first we need to get Dad. Where did you leave him, Swift Wind?"

"At an embankment not too far here. I will lead the way." Swifty said.

"I can hear footsteps. We need to move." He-Man said.

The group took off towards the embankment. It was not too far from the opening to Whispering Woods. They could see the rescue boat floating in the water. SeaHawk was nowhere to be found. War Wolf let out a howl and SeaHawk revealed that he had been hiding up in one of the trees. He jumped down and ran to great the group of heroes.

"Adora! I knew you must have been freed the minute I saw Spirit change." SeaHawk said running towards the group.

Chapter 19

She-Ra dismounted and ran to SeaHawk. They hugged for a long time.

"I really love this moment but we need to get to Madam Razz's. I bet Hordak is hot under the collar and he will be after us." Casteel said. "I need to change back. I think it would be better if they think Casteel split from the group."

Casteel reached for her sword.

"Let the power return." She said and changed back to Anika and War Wolf into Layla.

"Layla I want you to go with Dad and Mom. I can slow the any troops that are coming our way." Anika said as she pulled up her hood.

"No Anika we all go together." She-Ra said.

"Mom, I am a good shot with my bow and arrows. I can slow them down. I also have flash beads with me to help me get away."

"I am not leaving you here to get captured. Take Swifty. He will get you out of here fast." She-Ra said.

"Ok, I will take him. Swift Wind, I need you to hide behind those tall bushes over to our right. I am going to help Dad hide the boat and then I will climb into the trees. Follow me along the bushes as I move amongst the trees. Get ready to take off when I whistle." Anika said to the steed.

"Got it." Swiftwind said and he moved over behind the bushes.

Anika helped SeaHawk get the boat moved over to some exposed roots on the embankment. He then turned and hugged his daughter. Anika pulled out a jar from her jack pocket. It was black coal dust that was used for make-up. Anika used it to create a mask around her eyes. Tucked in her hood, was a small cover she put over her mouth and nose. Her hand grazed her face. Remembering she got hit.

" _If I am supposed to be like steel, then why did that hit draw blood?"_ Anika thought. She realized she would have to ask the Sorceress about this.

"I am going to run the tree branches. I can stay above the troops and I have a few trick arrows that Uncle Bow helped me create." Anika said.

She-Ra came and put her arms around her daughter, "Please come back safely. I just got you back in my life and I don't want to lose you now."

"Mom, I can do this. We need to move, these troopers are coming and we need to get to Madam Razz's home." Anika pleaded.

"Anika I am staying with you. I can't let anything happen. I will follow your lead." She-Ra said.

"Ok, I can't argue with you. We have to move." Anika said.

"Hawk, take He-Man and go, we will be not too far behind." She-Ra said.

"Be careful Anika." Layla said.

"You too." Anika said as she reached down and stroked Layla's fur.

He-Man, Battle Cat, SeaHawk, and Layla took off. She-Ra and Anika climbed their way up a large tree. They found a thick branch to stand on and wait.

She-Ra pulled out her sword, "Sword to Bow."

Anika reached back into her quill and handled her mother some arrows.

"The blue feathered ones are laced with bomb beads. When they hit the ground they will explode. You want to make sure the troopers are near enough to knock them back." Anika said.

"Anika, listen to you. You sound so stearn. This is not how I wanted you to be." She-Ra said with concern.

"Until you are on Eternia and in Greyskull, I can't relax. We have tried so many times to come and get you. To be this successful but yet so far away, I can't back down now."

"Promise me, when we get home and when this is all over, you will relax." She-Ra said.

"I will try. Get ready, I see movement." Anika said as she got her bow and arrow ready. "Swifty, get ready to move and stay ahead of us. We can use the trees and move forward."

"Agreed." Swifty said.

Horde Troopers appeared in the clearing. She-Ra and Anika pulled back and released two bomb arrows. They lodged themselves into the ground and exploded. The troopers were blown back into the woods.

"Swifty go. Mom I need to do one more, but move, I will follow." Anika said.

She-Run moved amongst the branches of the trees. Anika set up another arrow for explosion. She pulled back on the bow and release the arrow.

"There is no way I am going to let you assholes ruin this moment." She whispered.

The arrow exploded leaving a large hole that would make any troopers that made through the last explosion not able to get through.

Anika moved from limb to limb moving towards Swift Wind and She-Ra. She-Ra was already on Swift Wind. Anika ran the length of the limb and jumped. She summersaulted in the air and landed just behind She-Ra.

"Go Swifty, I don't know how long that last blast will keep the Horde back." Anika said.

"Up Swift Wind." She-Ra commanded.

Swift Wind took to the air. They flew over the Whispering Woods. Anika enjoyed feeling the air on her face and enjoyed the view.

"When we get to Madam Razz's, we need to talk. I want to hear everything and I mean everything." She-Ra said.

"Yes Mom. I promise. I have so much I want to tell you anyway." Anika said as she hugged her mother tighter.

Chapter 20

They flew for a while until they reached the clearing where Madam Razz and the Twiggets lived. He-Man and SeaHawk had just arrived and Sprocker the Twigget greated them with Madam Razz just behind him. Layla's ears perked at the whooshing sound of Swift Wind's wings. She looked up and howled with joy. Swift Wind landed gently.

"Adora, it is so good to have you back again. This is truly amazing." Sprocket said, "Anika, nice job on rescuing your Mother. I know that there will be a lot of buzz and talks about this day."

"Sprocket how did you know it was me." She-Ra asked.

"Mom they have known a long time. When you disappeared more people had to know outside of your circle. For a time, Aunt Teala would cover as She-Ra so that the Etherians and Eternians would not panic, but the Twiggets know and so do more the rebels in the upper ranks. I think the only one left that is in the upper ranks is Quill. I think that is because he has just taken over for Aunt Glimmer." Anika said.

"Oh my I have to catch up on quite a bit." She-Ra said in shock.

"Also, we did not want to tip off Hordak that you and Adora were one in the same, Sis. We figured, if he captured you and knew, he would go after Anika and use her as leverage to make you do things he wanted." He-Man said, "and that was one of the major reason, Anika, you did not know until recently."

"You just recently found out?" She-Ra said.

"Yes, sort of. I always knew but Uncle Orko, the Sorceress, and Amanda always kept my memories at bay until it was time. My dreams led me to the truth." Anika said with sadness.

"Orko was able to guide her when the time came. He was able to put himself into her mind." SeaHawk said as he came over and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I was so glad I was able to figure it out." Anika said.

"Well dearies, it is getting dark and dinner is almost ready. You have a long journey ahead. Let's get inside." Madam Razz said.

Sprocket walked with Swift Wind to a makeshift stable in the back and got him settled with hay. The group walked into the house. It looked tiny from the outside but was bigger on the inside. Madam Razz had a stew cooking on the stove. Everyone gathered around the fireplace on comfy pillows. Anika took her jacket off. She felt drained and beaten up.

He-Man could tell his niece was exhausted.

"Anika, it will take a while to get used to the power of Greyskull. You will feel worn down for a while. Make sure you get some sleep tonight. Your father and I will keep watch tonight." He-Man said.

"Whatever you say Uncle Adam." Anika said.

She could still feel the stress getting to her. She came so far on this rescue she was so afraid that something would go wrong.

The group ate in silence. Anika kept looking out the window, always feeling she needed to be on alert. After dinner she helped Madam Razz clean dishes. Razz noticed Anika's silence. She could tell that the girl was in thought.

"Dearie, you did good and you don't have to worry about the Horde. The Rebellion has been fighting long before your Mother joined us. We can handle them." Madam said as she rested her hand on top of Anika's.

"Madam Razz. I have a question." Anika said, "when I was in a fight, my shield hit my face while I was Casteel, if I am supposed to be like steel, then why did I get a cut?"

"Dearie, I can answer that. Everyone has a weakness. Your skin is like steel, but the inside of your mouth is not. Open up and let me take a look." Razz said.

Anika went and sat a short stool. Madam Razz looked inside and saw the cuts had almost healed.

"Ah good, the healing powers of Greyskull are working. It's a cut on your gums. No worries." Madam Razz said with smile.

"Good. It hurts a little, but not bad. Thank you for the lovely dinner. It was so good." Anika said.

"My pleasure Anika." Madam Razz said with a smile.

Anika went and helped She-Ra and Sprocker set up beds. Anika found a couple mattresses on the floor next to the fire place with some blanket and a pillow.

"Mom you don't have to do this, I could have helped Sprocker." Anika said.

"I don't mind, I enjoyed catching up with him. So much as happened." She-Ra said.

"Yes. And I said I would tell you everything. So I should tell you, I have a boyfriend." Anika said.

"Oh, really, what is his name?" She-Ra said as she laid down blankets.

"Do you remember Jerrod?"

"Little Jerrod! Oh that is wonderful. When you kids were little, you two were inseperatable. Almost like destiny." She-Ra said with a smile.

"He has been so wonderful to me, but I wonder I am good for him. My mind all these years was consumed with finding you and bringing you home. But now that we are almost there, I know what I have to do now." Anika said.

"What is that?" She-Ra asked.

"I have to help Jerrod find out about his own mother and help him deal with his new found powers." Anika said.

"New found powers?" She-Ra said.

"Yeah, it happened when there was an attack on Eternia. He made the boulders move and protected me from Beastman. That is another thing, some of Skeletors minions are helping the Horde now. Skeletor was captured a year after you disappeared. Oddly enough we have become chess board buddies and have coffee together. Don't worry Auntie T and Amanda have a magical cuffs that subdue his powers. He likes telling me stories on what he would do if he were to escape." Anika giggled.

"I will have to thank Jerrod for saving you. I am sure the Sorceress, Madam Razz, or Castaspella could help him find out about his powers." She-Ra said.

"That was the plan after I got back. You should see Amanda, she will make an awesome Sorceress. She is so good at what she does now. She is also a good warrior too. That girl can kick some major butt when she is put to the test." Amanda said with a smile.

"It sounds like you get a long great with your cousins. How is AJ doing? Does he have an alter ego too?" She-Ra asked.

"No. No other personalities, other than he is good at being King in training. He takes it so seriously. I know he likes helping Uncle Duncan in his workshop. So does Jerrod and I think Uncle Duncan likes it when all of us are in there learning. I think he would have been a great teacher if he had gone to that profession."

"What do you do when you are not training?" She-Ra said as they settled on the bed.

"I work at Elaine's hair salon. You remember Elaine, right? I love my job. I do hair and makeup. I also love my duties as a Royal and walking around helping the Etherians and Eternians. You know speaking of people, Catra gave me a map to help find out. We thought you might be in Horror Hall." Anika said as she yawned.

Battle Cat came over and nuzzled Anika. Anika fell over due to Cat's bigger size.

"Cringy, you need to remember your bigger and I am not Casteel." Anika giggled, "Here let me get your helmet off."

"Thanks, I am tired and this helmet is getting heavy." Battle Cat said with a yawn.

"I think we need to get some sleep. Layla, come on, you too." Anika said.

Anika took her boots and socks off and her jacket. She got comfortable in the bed and Battle Cat and Layla got comfortable next to her. Anika laid there and ran her fingers over Cat's fur and she could feel her eyes get heavy. She-Ra sat in a chair near the bed and watched her daughter fall asleep.

"I haven't seen her fall asleep this fast. Usually it would take her awhile to finally pass out." Battle Cat said.

"Thank you for watching over her all these years." She-Ra said with tears in her eyes.

"It has been an honor. I love her like she was my own cub, and that goes for Layla too. You should get some sleep She-Ra. I have a feeling it is going to be a long day." Battle Cat said as he closed his eyes.

She-Ra took her boots, head band, cuffs, and took her sword and put it down by the bed. She walked over to SeaHawk who was talking to He-Man.

"Good night my husband, for once I will be able to sleep knowing I am with my family." She-Ra said and kissed her husband.

"I am so happy we rescued you. I am so proud of our daughter." SeaHawk said as he put his arms around She-Ra.

"Tomorrow, you are going home, but I have a feeling a major war is about to begin." He-Man said.

"I am ready for it." She-Ra said.


End file.
